


For Science

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS and Tony Stark can communicate without saying a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [No True Pair](http://no-true-pair.dreamwidth.org/) @ Dreamwidth, October 2012.

GLaDOS never shuts up. She talks and talks and never actually _says_ anything, and Tony just blocks her out, tries to ignore her threats and her taunts and instead works on a way out.

In any other circumstances, Tony thinks the two of them would get along great. He's a genius, she's a wonderfully crafted AI, they both love science - what's not perfect about that? The thing is, GLaDOS tells him one day while she stops Tony from escaping through a broken tile in one of the test chambers, she quite likes him, even though he's a dangerous mute lunatic. It's just he's got a nasty habit of refusing to test for the good of science. And that's just a shame. Doesn't he like science?

Tony doesn't talk back because that's what she wants. It's hard at first, because God knows Tony can talk up a storm when he wants. But for her it's stony silence and flipping her the bird. GLaDOS doesn't mind - she can read him like a book, she says, an easy-to-read children's picture book with lots of pictures. Not even very good pictures. The kind of pictures you'd find in a kindergarten class.

So they keep testing, and GLaDOS keeps talking and Tony keeps quiet, and in the end, when Tony finally sees sunlight and lets out a choked, harsh laugh, he wonders what GLaDOS would have to say about that.


End file.
